warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Archwing/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction *'Lotus': "This is the master blueprint for the Odonata Archwing, the first of many Archwings. To complete it, you must find its component parts. Unfortunately, an ancient Orokin archive detailing the locations of the parts was recently stolen by the Corpus. Your first job is to recover this archive. Hurry; the Archwing needs to be ready before the Balor Fomorians launch their first attack." Recover the Orokin Archive (Tessera, Venus) *'Lotus': "The Corpus have snuck into the Void and secured crucial Orokin archives detailing the hidden locations of much-needed Archwing parts. Your mission is twofold: cut off their access to the Void, and recover the data. Get to the portal. We need to shut the Corpus out of the Void before we search for the Orokin archive." After Torsion Beam device overloads *'Lotus': "That’s it. The portal has collapsed. I’ve located the cache containing the Orokin archive. Get there now." Opening a Cache *'Lotus': "You found the Orokin archive. You are one step closer to unleashing the Archwing." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "The Lotus has passed along possible coordinates for you to search for the remaining Archwing parts. Check your navigation console for more information." Extract the Odonata Archwing Wings blueprint (Aphrodite, Venus) Completing an Escavation *'Lotus': "That’s it, you found an Archwing part blueprint. Head to extraction when you are ready." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "Oh my, the Operator has returned with an Archwing part blueprint. You must forge it immediately! It won’t be long now before you’re flying through the skies like a --'''winged death machine.'--"'' Extract the Odonata Archwing Harness blueprint (Mantle, Earth) Completing an Escavation *'Lotus': "That’s it, you found an Archwing part blueprint. Head to extraction when you are ready." On Orbiter *'Ordis': "Ordis does hope to see the Archwing soon." Extract the Odonata Archwing Systems blueprint (E Gate, Venus) Completing an Escavation *'Lotus': "That’s it, you found an Archwing part blueprint. Head to extraction when you are ready." On Orbiter After Crafting All Odonata Components *'Ordis': "The Operator has all the necessary blueprints to craft an Archwing --'''so what are you waiting for?'--"'' After Crafting the Odonata *'Ordis': "Congratulations, you’ve crafted an Archwing. Now, I must commence calibration. So much to do. By my calculations, this process will take --'''three hundred and seventy two hours'-- Oh, that does seem like a long time..."'' *'Lotus': "Tenno. This is an urgent mission. A Corpus scout ship with information about the location of the Grineer Balor Fomorians has been located. Raid this ship for intel, we need to know everything they do." Find Corpus Intelligence about the Balor Fomorians (Montes, Venus) *'Vay Hek': "For too long the Corpus have extorted the Grineer. Frohd Bek, consider our contracts cancelled. This is a hostile takeover!" *'Frohd Bek': "Not wise, Councillor. I was hoping the Tenno had taught you a little humility when they destroyed your precious Fomorian fleet." *'Vay Hek': "laughs Did you really believe the Tenno destroyed all my Fomorians*?" *This is a reference to Operation Sling-Stone (Grineer start attacking Corpus ship, raiding it with artillery fire and boarding pods) *'Lotus': "We have a problem... there is... something breaking from the Void!" *'Vay Hek': "Bek! Meet Balor. Your fate, my future!" *'Frohd Bek': "Impossible... All units, full alert. Prepare for boarding..." *'Lotus': "This ship is disintegrating. Aborting mission. Get to extraction." *'Ordis': "Sorry, ship integrity will not permit extraction at this time." Transition to Archwing Cutscene *'Lotus: ''"You only have one chance. Ordis, deploy Archwing." *'Ordis': "But, my calibrations, it’s not..." *'Lotus': "Ordis, do it now!" *'Ordis': "Okay, deploying Archwing." In Archwing *'Lotus': "Tenno, you need to get to the other side of this debris field where Ordis can safely extract you." *'Lotus': "You’re almost through the debris field. Just a little bit further." *'Ordis': "Operator, the Archwing is performing beyond expectations. I suppose my calibration process was not necessary after all." Reaching Extraction Point *'Lotus': "Ordis, can you extract now? Tenno, stand by for pickup." If Targeted by the Fomorian *'Lotus': "The Fomorian’s weapons are designed to destroy capital ships. Don’t let them hit your Warframe." *'Lotus': "Get to cover. The Fomorian’s guns will obliterate you." *'Lotus': "Incoming fire from the Fomorian. Find cover." *'Lotus': "Tenno, you have to keep moving." *'Lotus': "Stay out of the line of fire!" If Trapped by a Zeplen *'Lotus': "That Zeplen just engaged an energy net. You’re stuck in here until it’s destroyed." *'Lotus': "They’re trying to trap you in an energy net. Destroy that Zeplen to take out the net." Destroying a Zephlen *'Lotus': "Energy net dissipating. Keep moving." *'Lotus': "The net is down. Get going." In Orbiter *'Lotus': "We now have the tools to take on Vay Hek and his Balor Fomorians. His arsenal is growing, but so will ours. There are more Archwing designs and more weapons. Together, we will take to the skies and confront this new threat."